


Who's Your Boss?

by Metalqueen



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Bondage and Discipline, Brat tamer/brat play, Degrader/Degradee, Dom/sub Play, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, sadist/masochist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 06:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalqueen/pseuds/Metalqueen
Summary: Piper and Female Sole Survivor, Sophie, are having a BDSM play in a house in sanctuary. Letting their inner animals get what they want. Sophie takes good care of her sub.





	Who's Your Boss?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> I haven't updated in ages because of mental health issues. I've finally admitted it to myself, and that's the first step to recovery, right? 
> 
> Finally feeling a bit like myself again, also did some BDSM test the other day and got inspired. Not sure my girlfriend will agree though. xD 
> 
> Thank you guys for being amazing readers, take care and have a nice Weekend!
> 
> XOXO

**Piper**

 

I had never been this much in love before. In a world full of chaos and destruction, I couldn’t afford such luxury. Surviving and protecting my sister as well as the rest of the people had always been on my mind. That was until I met Sophie, the hardcore survivor who swept me off my feet in seconds.

We had spent months traveling together before she took the initiative to take us to another level. A year later, we had gone another level. Maybe that was because we had such good chemistry in every way? Or the fact that I trusted her with my life? Now, I trusted her not only with my heart, but also my body.

Things had accumulated between us. She had brought out the inner animal in me, the sub who wanted nothing else than my mistress’s touches, her appreciation. When we had time between our missions, we spent some time in a pretty well isolated house. It was in the far end of Sanctuary, which meant good protection and time for us to do whatever we wanted. Which meant, that she decided what she felt like for the day. Me, I only agreed. She knew what I liked.

Sophie had been gone for the last couple of hours, leaving me wearing a collar to my neck. She had asked me about her ideas for our next play, and I was eager to start. This was going to be a long play, because she would leave me in the house to do chores. There was things to be found and people to save, but I needed to be protected today. I had to stay indoors while she risked her neck.

I had been profoundly curious, but said yes to most of the things she asked me. Changes were made, since everything we did was consensual. I knew I was safe, no matter how hardcore things would get.

Writing was hard while also being hand-cuffed, wearing nothing but those restraints and a pair of black hipster panties. I had to get occupied with something, she had been gone for ages. Letting my mind slip away to all our previous sex-capades, I lay down in the couch and tried pleasuring myself.

After a while, I realized that I couldn’t. My mistress had told me not to do that and would punish me if she knew. I bit my tongue while removing my hands from my own wetness. Damn it, I needed to wash myself. She would probably smell my hands otherwise.

As I hurried to the bathroom, we had managed to get good water supplies and water up and running, I could hear her getting back. The sound of a power armor exit. I loved the sound of that, because that meant that she had gone to extreme amounts of precautions to be safe for me. I looked out the window and saw the grey big robotic costume with a Railroad sign on. Then I saw her. My mistress. Her red hair glowing in the sun and her muscly body in a tight leather jacket with matching pants. Aviators hiding her true thoughts.

Only seeing her made my pussy get wetter. Hearing her talk to some people outside made my heart warm. Knowing she would soon get in her, made me feel lucky. I hurried into our double bed and got on all fours. Little did I know what I was waiting for. Little did I know, but I was extremely curious and excited. Knowing she would touch me soon, made me soak my underwear for the tenth time today, or more, who was counting anyway?

“I hope my slave has been well behaved today. Because I got her a little treat.” I could hear Sophie’s deep voice from the hallway.

It made me so incredibly happy, knowing she was only my mistress. No one else was a good enough slave for her.

“Oh, you’re already ready for me, I see.”

She was in the bedroom now, I could hear her voice getting very close. I didn’t dare moving though. No risking to show her I had been a bad sub.

“Are you ready for me baby? You sure you’re up for this?”

My heart broke a bit as I realized that she was breaking character. Being worried I wouldn’t like it. I had to turn around and face those beautiful green orbs of hers. She was giving me an appreciative nod and an uncertain smile.

“I am my love. Why do you keep breaking character every time?”

“Beacause I want you to feel safe and loved.”

“I do.”

“Okay, safeword?”

“Institute.”

“Um, okay…”

She jumped back on the floor and got back into character. Looking all hot in all her leather.

“So, I need to ask you if you’ve been a good slave?”

Footsteps walking back and forth in the room. I could feel eyes scrutinizing my every limb. Getting this much attention from her, made my heart racing and my skin feeling hot.

“Yes, mistress.”

“Have you worn your collar and hand-cuffs the entire day?”

“Yes, ma’am,” my nervousness increasing since I knew she would most likely know I’ve been bad.

“Did you touch yourself today in a sexual way when I was away?”

Shit, she knows me so well. When I don’t have a world to save for the day, I have a tendency to be a bit naughty. What can I say? I have a very hot girlfriend.

“No, ma’am.”

A pause in the steps. Then I could feel the weight shift in the bed as she got into it. Her whispering in my ears.

“Are you lying to me?”

Her hands now putting a leash on my collar and yanking it so I’m forced to look her in the eyes again.

“No, no, I swear.”

I’m getting desperate. My fear is getting retributions for what I’ve done, even though I also like it. What a sick, twisted mind I’ve got.

“Hm…”

She bent down to smell my fingers. Giving me a stern look and a slap to my butt cheeks. I’m growling at the pain, feeling the burning sensation making me even wetter and my nipples pert.

“You’re lying to me! You’ve been a finger slut to your own fingers. I was planning on giving you a treat, but I can’t allow this.”

Another slap, but on the other cheek. The sensation thrilling me.

“You know I have to punish you. Oh, I wish it hadn’t come to this. You know you won’t be able to get touched now. Or even get your own release.”

Fuck, I breathe out heavily as I understand the seriousness of my crimes as a slave.

“You have been a little brat, and I tell you. You can stay on bed like that for a while.”

I turn around to see her leave the room. Getting a bit scared that she would leave me, I turn to make some desperate growling sounds. Not knowing what possesses me, that’s about all the noises I make when we’re having a play.

As she returns to the room, I see her wielding a big ass, is it an artificial dick? Also, some sort of fabric.

“Oh, you see, this we had before I was thawed you know, it’s called a strap-on. This, is so that no one can hear me punishing my filthy whore.”

She binds my mouth with the fabric. First, I feel great discomfort with it. This was a first time using these things in our play. In a way, I feel my arousal getting even higher. Knowing she has total and full control over me and my body. Fuck, I’m so lost in her.

“Do you want to get fucked you slut?”

“Mhm…”I’m trying to nod as I also make some sort of noise.

“You should’ve thought of that earlier.”

She gets a grip on my leash with one hand and the other makes several scratch marks on my back. Then I feel her rubbery thing slapping my ass. I can’t help but feel like I want it inside of me.  All I want is for her to fill me up. Then she nudges my leash, making me turn around. It feels like she’s trying to make a dog turn around, but in a sense, I love it. I love how she owns me and decides what I should do.

“You’re in luck, because I don’t have much patience today. I want to fuck you, not punish you. Though, you have to suck my dick.” She says as she removes my cloth from my mouth.

I look at her black thing between her legs. It’s big and looks so fucking delicious in a weird way. There passes about one second until I put it in my mouth, my tongue licking the entire length, then back into my mouth. Her strong hands grabs the back on my head. Forcing me to move faster and deeper. Fuck it’s hot to feel her inside of me. I can see in her eyes that she loves it as much. After a while I start to gulp because she wants to push into my throat more and I feel like it’s soon getting over my limits. She pulls me away before that, probably seeing that I went from totally happy to, um, can we do something else?

“You’re such a slut for my dick aren’t you, slave?”

“Yes, mistress, I loved eating your cock.”

Please give me more, is all I can think of as I see her rubbing her cock with some lubricant I had never seen before.

“Good, because now you’ll get more of it.”

She moves me back into a doggy-style position. It’s hard to move around with my hands tied, but it works.

I can feel her hands on my hips at first, gently caressing them. Then a couple of smacks, making my head spin in an amazing way. Then I hold my breath for a second as her fingers are tracing my lengths of my pussy. Getting soaked in my pleasure. She dips them inside, making me buck my hips and growling in pleasure. I had wanted this ever since she left the house this morning.

“Who’s your mistress?”

“You, my sexy mistress, my master.”

“That’s right.”

She’s three fingers in now. I can feel her other hand starting to tease my other entrance. One spit from her and then I get a finger in my ass. My entire body is burning right now. I’m tensing in the same way as I’m relaxing. It feels so good to feel her in my openings. To feel her inside of me. Owning me.

“Are you going to behave now.”

“Yes, please, fuck me.”

I knew she was smiling behind me. She knew I loved the way she touched me, no matter how she did it.

“You know what, I might.”

I could feel her withdraw her fingers of pleasure. Resulting in me wailing like a hound. She was all I needed, the only person who could relieve me of this burning sensation in my pussy.

There was a silence from her, then I felt a hard penetration in my wettest of places. She showed no mercy as she got inside of me, her dick filling me up really good.

“You like this, don’t you? You fucking slut.”

“God, I love it.”

That was true, feeling her this deep inside of me, her fast and hard pace. My head was getting lighter, my body was pretty much floating in space as it was burning in desire. Fuck, she was good. I barely had time to breathe as she was fucking my pussy raw.

Taking her in was such a bliss in a weird way. It felt so natural being banged like this by her. Having her deeper and faster than before.

I could feel my edge getting closer with every movement as she got in and out. Hearing her say how much she wanted to fuck me, telling me how much of a slut I was for her. I couldn’t take it very long. When I was almost there, she stopped. Pulling herself out of me, I looked back to see her lube up again.

“Mistress, please? I beg you, let me come,” I tried to get her to look at me, see my pleading eyes.

“Not yet, slut. It’s my time now.”

I got flipped on my back in a matter of seconds. Then she started to nibble and pull at my nipples. Making electric sparks go everywhere in my body. Pain filling me up in the best way possible. I was trying to catch some kisses, but she was only smiling and telling me that this was a punishment. No kisses for bad brats.

Then she got seated on my face. Her well-shaved pussy glistening before me. As I let my tongue taste her, the world outside didn’t exist anymore. She was so damp from our play that I almost thought I would drown in pussy juice. Though, I loved it. Having her sit on top of me, my tongue working her, faster and faster. She didn’t have the willpower to last, because she came fast. I barely had time to accelerate the pace. I was smiling to myself, loving how easily I could get her to come undone for me.

She caught her breath for a couple of seconds before she started to move down a bit. Biting my neck, suckling it while leaving marks. The pain hurt so good and I didn’t want her to stop. I also wanted her to fuck my pussy again. I could feel her dick touching my entrance. Inside, I was praying she would glide in, accidentally. One devilish smile from her, made me comprehend that I wasn’t getting away this easy. She moved the tip to play with my length. Teasing me. Making me more sexually frustrated than I had ever been, because I needed her inside of me so badly.

“How much do you need me inside of you?”

“So badly, please, please mistress, I beg you to fuck me hard. I’ll be a good slave. I’m just a slut for my mistress.”

She gave me a quick kiss before putting her hands around my neck. Looking to see if I was okay with it. Honestly, I wasn’t only okay. It made me want her even more. It made my pussy ache even more after her touch.

“I’ll teach you not to break promises again.”

More pressure to my throat, giving me enough air to function, but taking away enough to make things even more exiting. Before I could feel her penetrate me again. She got deeper and faster with every thrust. My head span more and more with every minute. When I finally got to the edge, both of us started howling in unison. I wasn’t the only one exploding in an amazing orgasm. The rubber dick got pulled out of me and we laid down next to each other.

“Fuck.”

“We just did,” I said as I put my head on her chest.

“Yes, we did. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

She kissed my head as she started caressing me.

“Are you okay honey? I know these things are new to you. Heck, they’re new to me too.”

“I am, I have the best mistress in the world.”

I looked up at my girlfriend, her face was shining and she looked extremely content with her life.

“So, I just got to ask, who’s your boss?”

“It’s you my love.”

I felt home in her arms, like nothing could hurt me. Having her beside me was practically all I needed. We started kissing a bit before I fell asleep on her chest. Her heart beat soothing me. Life was as close to perfect as it could be.


End file.
